


Here, in This Moment

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This moment is everything. Niz, in 10 sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, in This Moment

**Here, in This Moment**  
  
 **Bad** \- “How did we end up the bad people here - the evil ones?” Elizabeth asked Nikolas as they lounged on his sofa, drinking wine one evening. "Hayden is a bad person; Sam is a bad person. They’re con artists and grifters and yet they get to run off into the sunset with Curtis … and Jason. Oh Jason…”  
  
 **Internet** \- “I did do one bad thing,” Elizabeth admitted with a little smile. "What’s that?” Nikolas asked. His arm was stretched around her slender shoulders. “I sent Sam a nasty email telling her that I hope her new wedding to Jason goes up in smoke.” “Oh I am sure it will, with no help from us,” Nikolas said. “As for Hayden and Curtis, good riddance.”  
  
 **Dreams** \- A few lucid minutes later, Liz was damned near tears. “I had so many dreams about Jason and me, Nikolas, and they’re gone. They’re just gone. I can’t even dream anymore. It hurts. It hurts so bad.” Nikolas reached for her goblet and set it down on the coffee table, along with his. He pulled her to his chest and held her tightly as he dared. “I know it hurts, Elizabeth, but please know that Jason doesn’t deserve you. I am actually sorry I pushed you in his direction in the first place.”  
  
 **Morose** \- “I am sorry I’m being so morose tonight,” Liz said as she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. Her head just fit there so perfectly. "Let’s talk about something else," she said. “What should we talk about?” "Anything but our exes and our exes’ lovers of choice. Let’s talk about … the future and how it just _has_ to be brighter somehow, someway.”  
  
 **Purpose** \- Seeing Elizabeth so depressed, so close to giving up and packing it in, Nikolas found renewed purpose in his oft-misery-filled life. He decided that he was going to find a way to give Elizabeth back her _joy._ He missed seeing the sparkle in her eyes; a genuine smile on her face; a bounce in her step. He felt strongly that since he had gotten her into this mess, it was his duty and his desire to get her out of it.  
  
 **Catch** \- The next day, he caught Elizabeth by surprise, showing up on her doorstep with a bouquet of lilies in one hand and Spencer latched onto his other. The boys all played together - yes, Cameron and Spencer actually played together too - and Nikolas cajoled Elizabeth into engaging in a lengthy conversation that, while it veered all over the place, kept her mostly focused on the present and what they had right then.  
  
 **Incredible** \- They spent every day together - just like in the old days. One afternoon, as they strolled through the park, they ran into Jason, Sam and Danny. Elizabeth kept her cool and was as gracious as anyone could hope to be in her situation. Nikolas inwardly thought that she was incredible. That was one thing that would never change.  
  
 **Move** \- The way she moved across that dance floor at the 2017 Nurse’s Ball, he couldn't bear to tear his eyes away from her for a second. Hayden was there with her newest mark (Dillon Quartermaine, of all people) and Jason sat quietly brooding in the corner with Sam, but Nikolas saw no one else but Elizabeth as she shimmied and shook her hips wildly to some jaunty song Nikolas didn't know the name of.  
  
 **Body** \- After the event, he found her in the dressing room, removing her stage makeup. She was fresh-faced and beautiful… and she was smiling! She jumped up and threw her arms around his broad shoulders as soon as she spotted him. He chuckled. “What is this for?” “For getting me through everything. Two years ago tonight, you told me that Jake Doe was really Jason and it altered everything for the longest time. But tonight when I was up on stage singing along to ‘Super Bass’, I didn’t see Jason at all… I didn’t see anyone but you. You see, Nikolas, I am not aching inside of my soul anymore and I have you to thank for that.” “You give me too much credit,” Nikolas demured. “And you don’t give yourself enough.”  
  
 **Color** \- That night, they ended up slow dancing under the hot strobe lights reflecting off of the mirror ball. Everyone else had gone home and it was just the two of them once more. He longed to kiss her; he thought he would explode if he didn't, but he was also trying his damnedest to be noble. Fortunately, she initiated a kiss between them. His hand wound up her back, gently cupping the back of her pretty head as he nudged her as close to him as he could get her. “Thank you, Nikolas,” she said. “Please don’t thank me anymore, Elizabeth.” “I have to, Nikolas. You see, you put the color back into my life and I am so grateful. I am so… here, in this moment, with you. I can’t ask for more.” He smiled and kissed her again. “Neither can I,” he replied.  
 ** _  
THE END._**


End file.
